


A Lamia's dream

by willows1010408



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lamiatale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans Being a Jerk (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Gen, Lamiatale Papyrus (Undertale), Lamiatale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Yandere, classicnight, yanderenightmaresans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willows1010408/pseuds/willows1010408
Summary: I love lamias and I love Undertale so here's some lamia Undertale story. Will contain lemon, smut and sexual intercourse XD
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Sans the Skeleton

Undertale fanfic because I'm bored. XD will have smut/lemon/rape non-con

3rd person POV

\------------------------------------------

Sans was an unusual skeleton. Not it the way you think. Humans and monsters lived together for on the surface for a long time now. Papyrus, the ever go getter, got a job with the local police along with Undyne. Alphys was a CSI there, only because she got to work with Undyne. Sans on the other hand got a job as a researcher and scientist at the local university. Papyrus began to flourish on the surface, Sans on the other hand only became more and more withdrawn. Being nervous about a reset and being forced back underground yet another time, Sans buried himself in work and dissociated from most people. Papyrus on the other hand, made many friends and even started to date. He and Mettaton got along great. 

Due to his job, and Mettaton's influence, Papyrus became more hard and cold towards Sans and his laziness. Sans was becoming more depressed by the day. He just wanted his brother back. Not this hardened police officer, who criticized his every move. Sans decided to at least try to be better, to impress Papyrus of course. He even cleaned up his room, socks and clothes as well as tried to look more presentable for work. Well as presentable as one could be wearing slacks, a button down and a coffee stained lab coat. 

Still, in Papyrus' mind whatever Sans did wasn't enough. Sans sank further down into his downward spiral. His friends could tell something was wrong, but when prompted to talk about it, that fake big smile would just cover up his feelings and Sans would make a pun to cover up his pain. His puns becoming less and less existent and his cheerful smile even drooped. Still, he visited Grillby's bar/cafe every Friday like clock work though. He still did side gigs for his comedy and was loved by all humans and monsters alike. 

Grillby and Muffet teamed up and basically Grillby's was open from 3:00pm on and Muffet's was open from 5:00 am to 3:00 pm. Sans always got a spider cider coffee style and a bagel with cream cheese every morning before work and then on Fridays and Saturdays would go to Grillby's, give a performance and then eat a delicious, hot, greasy burger. Papyrus, being home, less and less no longer cooked for Sans and spent more and more time at Mettaton's huge mansion. Sans was always home alone. Even the kid had abandoned him, due to their ambassador duties, and the fact that they grew up. They would shoot him a quick text here of there, but nothing more. Finally it was the last straw for Sans.

Recently Sans had been more and more intrigued by the idea of Lamias. Snake humanoid creatures rumored to have been created by the barrier's destruction. Sans' research pocket at the university was tasked with trying to see if they really existed or not. It actually enthused Sans. His mood brightened and he began to act like his old self again. He still was clean and exercised a bit more. He paid off his entire tab at Grillby's and had several extra gold in the tab now. He even trained a bit and gained some HP and DEF and ATK. He now had 50 Hp instead of a measly 1 HP, 40 DEF, and 1-25 ATK plus his other abilities. After weeks of hiding that from his brother, he was pleased to see his progress was so high! He wanted to tell him right away. 

Sans eagerly waited for Papyrus to come home from work to tell him the good news but when Papyrus walked through the door with a weird expression on his face, Sans started to get nervous. Sans sighs and says as cheerfully as he possibly could, "heya bro! got some exciting news to tell ya! guess what?" Papyrus turns to face the wall hanging up his police officer hat and jacket and says curtly, "SANS THIS BETTER NOT BE A PUN. I AM NOT IN THE MOOD." 

Sans, not wanting to upset Papyrus and quickly waves his hands and shakes his head rapidly as he says, "No, no, no pun! I swear. I just wanted to say, well..." Papyrus turns to face his brother, just now noticing after weeks that Sans is a bit slimmer and looks well, more alive and healthy. Papyrus just shrugs and turns back to facing the wall again as he takes off his shoes and he says impatiently, "WELL? SPIT IT OUT. I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY AS WELL." Sans nervously gulps and then shows his stats to his brother proudly and says shyly, "well, bro, i took your advice. i trained and increased my stamina, HP, ATK, and DEF! oh, also i have great news about my work! our research team finally got more funding and-" 

Papyrus cuts off Sans and waves him off as he says, "HMPT, IT WAS ABOUT TIME YOU DID SO. I ALWAYS TOLD YOU TRAINING WAS IMPORTANT. BUT DID YOU LISTEN TO ME?" Papyrus harshly glares at Sans who deflates under the harsh criticism of his brother and continues on to say, "WELL, I HAVE NEWS AS WELL. AS METTATON AND I TAKE OUR RELATIONSHIP FURTHER WE HAVE DECIDED TO SHARE MORE THAN JUST A ROOM. I AM MOVING OUT." 

Sans' face falls slack and his eye lights go out. He lets his stats fade away and his arm hangs lifelessly at his side. He trembles and doesn't know what to say, his mind in a blank numbing shock. He then says after a moment of silence, in a trembling voice, "w-what did you say bro?"

Papyrus growls in annoyance and repeats himself a bit louder and colder as he turns to face Sans again, saying, "YOU HEARD ME! I AM MOVING-"

Sans cuts him off and shouts for the first time in years, the rage and torment of his brother pouring off him in waves, "I heard you bro! I don't understand... am I not good enough? WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO BE LIKE YOU? TO BE AT YOUR STANDARDS!? WHAT?!"

Papyrus looks shocked at Sans' outburst and opens his mouth to speak but Sans cuts him off and says, "WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO BE YOUR PERFECT OLDER BROTHER? HUH?! EVERYTHING I DO IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH! EVERYTHING YOU SAY TO ME SHATTERS MY SOUL A BIT MORE EVERYDAY! AND WHEN I FINALLY IMPROVE IN SOMETHING OR SOME SUBJECT OR FEEL EXCITED ABOUT ANYTHING YOU JUST BLOW ME OFF! IT HURTS ME BRO!"

Papyrus tried to say something again but Sans goes on, the rage, pent up frustration and disappointment of not being noticed, flowing out of him like a dam filled the brim. Sans shouts, "ALL YOU DO IS CRITICIZE ME! I SUPPORTED YOU! I CARED FOR YOU! I EVEN WAS HAPPY FOR YOU WHEN YOU GOT TO DATE METTATON, NO MATTER HOW APPREHENSIVE I WAS TO LET YOU! I DID THAT!"

Papyrus says, "SANS, I-" Sans eye angrily glows blue and yellow as he uses his magic to grab his coat and sneakers which are both hanging on the coat rack and the shoe rack. He shoves the coat on and slides on his sneakers and says curtly, "no, don't even bother, don't respond, i know what you're gonna say anyways. just, don't touch my stuff when you're moving out, 'kay?" Sans slams the door shut and gets on his bike. (Like a bicycle:) He petals fast and hard, his eyes tearing up. He makes it into the town and wipes the tears away. He can feel his phone buzzing with missed calls and texts; all from Papyrus. He parks his bike on the bike rack and locks it up. He then walks into Grillby's a blast of heat gushes into his face. He hears lots of shouts of "Hey Sans!" "Hello! and "Can't wait for your show next week!" Sans just waves to them in response and sits on his usual stool at the bar.

Grillby sees Sans walk in later than normal, as it is almost closing time, and then he sees his distress. Grillby looks concerned and walks over to him. He is standing in front of Sans and he says in his elemental language with his southern accent, "Sans, what will you be having?" Sans buries his face in his jacket and says in a muffled voice, "just ketchup tonight Grillby." Grillby says quietly, "Okay, give me a few." Sans perks up and says, "hey, wait it's just ketchup-" Grillby places a hot finger on his face and leans over to him as he says, "Wait, okay?" Sans looks a bit shocked and just nods wordlessly. The night goes on and the bar empties out. Sans waits and waits, getting a bit grumpy. Then the bar is empty, Grillby finishes the last order. He then goes into the burning kitchen and comes out with a steaming plate of a greasy burger and fries, with a side of his special ketchup.

San's eyes widen and he protests saying, "grillbs, i just-" Grillby cuts him off and says, "On the house." Sans starts to protest again but Grillby says warmly, "Just eat it. I'll even join you." Grillby takes off his name tag and apron. He then grabs some fries and walks around the bar. He walks over to the door, Sans' eyes following his every move, and switches the sign to closed and gently locks the door. Sans flinches at the sound and Grillby looks at him concerned. Grillby sits down next to Sans and says quietly, "Look, I'm a customer just like you." Sans chuckles weakly and Grillby says firmly, "Eat, you'll feel better. I promise." Sans hesitates and Grillby smiles softly. He says, "Fine, how about this. Take a bite together?" Grillby grabs a fry from his plate and motions for Sans to do the same. Sans picks up a fry and then Grillby says softly, "On the count of three, okay?" Sans nods and Grillby says, "One, two, three." 

Both skeleton and Fire elemental cram a single, delicious, salty, greasy fry into their mouth and Sans moans in delight. Grillby chuckles and says, "Better?" Sans nods and wolfs down the food as he didn't eat lunch that day. Grillby slowly eats his fries with Sans. Finally they are both done, plates both cleaned and Sans is sipping the ketchup. Sans then says to Grillby, "how did ya know?" Grillby says, "Know what?" Sans takes a sip of the red liquid and says, "that I needed that?" 

Grillby just smiles and says, "I make it my personal goal to make sure my most prized customer, and friend is doing alright." Sans blushes and says, "heh, thanks Grillbs." he sniffles back tears and Grillby looks concerned. He grabs a napkin and says quietly, "Sans, tell me what's wrong. Please?"

Sans looks at Grillby, tears in his eyes and starts to sob. He falls into Grillby's chest and the Fire Elemental hugs him back. Grillby just lets the poor skeleton cry his heart out for a bit. Sans sniffles and gulps as Grillby wipes his tears away with the napkin(skeletons tears are not like water so they don't harm Grillby). Grillby says, "Sans, who made you cry? You never let anyone get to you like this." Sans hesitates to answer and shudders out a sigh and says, "papyrus; he's been well, not so nice to me these past few months. nothing i do makes him happy!" Sans rambles on and on, telling Grillby everything he was doing to become a 'better' monster for Papyrus and what Papyrus' reaction was, feeling safe to tell his old friend. 

Grillby listens to the rant, feeling horrible and when Sans is done, he rub Sans' back soothingly and says, "Sans, you know you don't have to change for anyone right? Just be yourself. Promise me that?" Sans looks at Grillby shocked and nods and says while smiling softly, "yeah, sure grillby. thanks." Grillby nods and takes away the plates and empty bottle of ketchup. He returns to Sans after throwing them in the sink in the kitchen and says to Sans, "Do you need a place to stay the night?" Sans looks up at him and as he is about to respond his phone buzzes. Sans grumbles and grabs the phone from his pocket. He can see the screen light up, as if it is taunting him as he sees it is Papyrus calling. Again.

Sans just spams the ignore call button and puts the phone down. He hesitates and after a few minutes of consideration he nods and says, "please? for one night grillby, just-" Grillby cuts him off and says, "Of course Sans. You are always welcome. Besides, Muffet wants you to try a new bagel recipe anyways. She lives just across the hall. Also, she may or may not go mama spider on you. Your clothes are quite dirty." Sans looks down at his dirty tear stained clothes and chuckles. He says, "well, what gets me wet?" Grillby looks at Sans confused and he says, "water does get me wet!" Grillby stares at him and they both suddenly laugh loudly and for a long time. Grillby wipes a pretend tear from his eye and says, "It wasn't even that funny, but boy oh boy did we need that!" Sans nods and then the pair gets ready to go upstairs to the apartments above the restaurant when the hear a loud harsh knocking at the door of the restaurant.

Sans freezes and whimpers. He can't deal with Papyrus right now. Grillby says quietly, "Here, hide under the bar. I'll deal with him." Sans nods gratefully and quickly dives under the bar.

Grillby peaks out of the shades covering the window and is met with Papyrus' and Undyne's unhappy faces, their cop cruiser parked across the street. Grillby with his apron slung over his shoulder and unlocks the door and opens it a crack. He says politely, "Officers, what can I do for you? Unfortunately we are closed for the night." Papyrus says coldly, "GRILLBY WE ARE NOT HERE FOR FOOD. WE ARE HERE FOR MY BROTHER. HE NEEDS TO COME HOME SO WE CAN DISCUSS THINGS." Grillby looks at Undyne and their uniforms and the cruiser and says, "Well, Sans left a bit ago-" Papyrus cuts him off and says, "NONSENSE HIS BIKE IS STILL HERE!" Grillby grits his teeth and continues on to say, "Sans left his bike here, he told me it was so he can get his morning breakfast and ride to work. He said he was going home and then left. I'm sorry, but if there is nothing else, I would really like to go to bed. I have another long day ahead of me tomorrow." 

Grillby tired to close the door but Papyrus sticks his foot into the crack as he says, "HMPT, WAIT,-" Grillby cuts him off and his flames crackle angrily as he says, "Officer, if you don't have a warrant, get off my property." Papyrus looks shocked at Grillby's reaction but backs away and the pair leaves. Grillby makes sure they are far down the street before locking the door again, this time with both locks. He closes all of the blinds, makes sure the open sign is still off and turns around. He walks towards the bar and says softly, "Sans, they are gone, you can come out now." 

Sans comes out shaking and Grillby hurries over to him. He scoops Sans up, despite Sans' protests and marvels at how much lighter he is. Grillby then goes and shuts off all the lights minus a small nightlight by the bar and takes Sans into the backroom. Using his magic, he reveals a secret doorway and set of stairs to the apartments above.

Grillby carries Sans up the stairs to his apartment and when they get to the landing he sets the poor skeleton down. Muffet peaks her head out and tuts softly when she sees the pair and says, "Sans, send over your clothes in a bit will you? I'll mend them and clean them, no buts. In return you will try my new recipes no?"

Sans nods and smiles and says, "thanks Muff." She chuckles, "Ahuhuhu~" and closes her door with a quiet tap. Grillby unlocks his door and says softly, "Sans, down the hall is a shower, I left some clothes there, I had a feeling you'd want to stay. They are a bit big, but they'll do for the night. Also, Muffet's spiders brought your bike into the garage. (Grillby and Muffet share a garage in the back of the buildings) It'll be safe there. Also, you can put your belongings in the guest room where you'll be sleeping. It is across the hall from the bathroom. There is a charger for your phone in the room as well." Sans nods and walks down the hall. 

He goes into the bathroom and strips. He then takes a shower, sighing in content at the nice feeling the water gives him, as it rushes down his body. Sans gets out after a while and dries off and gets changed into the new clothes. He goes out of the bathroom and enters the hallway and knock on Muffet's door. She answers, dressed for bed and smiles softly. Muffet takes his clothes and he is now wearing an oversize t-shirt and pair of shorts. He thanks Muffet and says softly to Grillby and Muffet, "thanks Grillbs, thanks Muffet. 'night." Grillby smiles and says, "Good night Sans." while Muffet says, "Goodnight dearie, sweet dreams."

Sans goes into the guest room, plugs his phone in and gets into the bed. He shuts off the lights and sighs contentedly as he falls asleep. 

\----------------------------------------------

That's all for now! Will be posting more later!

LAMIA'S LATER


	2. How's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans' life changes for the better and for the worse

Alright so this explains how Sans gets to the lamias XD be patient! Above is where Sans takes Grillby Not my image or art.

ALSO SMUT/LEMON/SEX this chapter!!

\-----------------------------------------------

Sans had woken up from a very restful slumber at 5:00 am as usual. His phone was loaded with calls and texts, all of them from Papyrus. But suddenly as he was going through them, one stood out. It was from his boss. An email? Sans sat up in the comfy bed and opened up his mail. His eye lights went out as he read the letter. According to his boss, he was being laid off. Something about being mentally unstable, and his brother concerned for him. Sans threw down the phone and screamed into the pillow. Grillby, who was up heard the sobs and ran over to Sans room. He knocked gently and said through the door, "Sans?" When he got no response he said louder, "Sans, I'm coming in!" He opened the door so see Sans curled up in a ball sobbing loudly next to his lit up phone. Grillby swiftly rushed over and skimmed the email. His flames crackled and burned hotter than normal and Sans flinched. 

Grillby calmed down and held the poor skeleton. He soothingly rubbed his back as he tapped the bedside table three times and a tiny spider came over. He says to it softly, "Tell Muffet we need to talk. Now." The spider seems to nod and scurries off. Grillby holds Sans and gently eases him back to sleep with a bit of elemental magic and soothing words. He carries him over to his living room and gently lays him down on the couch. As he is covering Sans with a warm blanket, Muffet bursts into the house curlers still in her hair with her spare key dangling in one of her hands and says worriedly, "What happened?! Is everything okay-?" before Grillby shushes her, points to the couch at Sans' prone figure and motions for them to go outside. The pair goes outside and Grillby quietly shuts the door. He then rages out, "Papyrus called Sans' workplace and got him fired!" Muffet gasps angrily and Grillby sighs before saying, "Sans needs to move out. I think he should stay with us. Papyrus is too dangerous, especially because of his power in the police station too. I know that Sans owns the house, and he already told me Papyrus is moving out last night. Sans said, he already was thinking about selling the place because he couldn't afford it on his own. He could move in here with us. We could help him."

Muffet looks pissed off as she smiles grimly, "Yes, and I must inform Toriel, she'll know how to cheer Sans up." The pair nod grimly and go about their tasks to help a dear friend out.

\---------------------------------------------------

After several weeks the process of Sans moving out is done. Sans had sold the house to a lovely older couple. He only needed to talk to Papyrus once more, and then it was over. Muffet, Grillby, and Toriel all promised that they would accompany Sans when he want to go to talk with Papyrus. Burgerpants, who had quit working for Mettaton ages ago, now worked for Grillby and Muffet. He kindly looked over the shops while they were meeting with Papyrus. It had been two weeks since this all started and Sans had been doing a bit better. 

Toriel had come over and when she heard what Papyrus did, well, boy oh boy was she was furious. She never thought in a million years that the kind upbeat skeleton she once knew would ever become this cold hardened police officer. The day that they had to talk to Papyrus one last time, the four monsters walked over to Sans' old house with Sans, there to support him. The house now had a sign on the lawn with the realtor's name on it and the sign stated "Sale Pending" on it. They had all helped take all of Sans' thing out of the house and helped move them to Grillby's apartment. Sans' stuff was now all taken out, not that he had much to move because Papyrus really owned most of the items in their house. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, as they saw Papyrus was waiting outside of the house, looking pissed off.

They met on the front lawn and Sans started to quiver. Grillby held Sans' hand firmly and looked down at him, as if to say to him and reassure him that, "We are here for you." Sans gulped and after a bit, said in a shaky voice while looking up at Papyrus, "hey, papyrus. so um, look, since you're moving out, and i-i l-lost my job, i had to sell the house." Sans stops and breaths out before continuing on to say, "um, all of your stuff is all gone, i made sure of it. so that's it. just, please, let it go." Sans sounded so small and desperate and Toriel hated that. She glared at Papyrus as if to say, "Make one wrong move and I will not hesitate to scorch you." 

Papyrus, who was completely unaffected by the scorching glares being sent his way says coldly, "HMPT, WELL, WE ARE TALKING ABOUT YOU. SUCH A SHAME, It WAS A NICE HOUSE TOO. ALL I CAME HERE TO DO IS GIVE YOU MY KEYS FOR THE REALTOR. HAVE FUN WITH YOUR LIFE SANS." Sans stared at him in shock as Papyrus tossed the keys onto the ground in front of them. That was the last straw for Toriel. She shouted, "THIS IS YOUR BROTHER YOU, YOU- ASSHOLE! CAN'T YOU AT LEAST BE RESPECTFUL AND HAND THE KEYS TO HIM DIRECTLY!?" 

Papyrus, without turning around getting into his rich convertible said, "HMPT, AND WHY WOULD I WANT TO TOUCH A PIECE OF TRASH LIKE HIM?" Sans froze, eye lights out and began to remember all the genocide runs. The words like "smiley trash bag" and "trash" and "don't you know how to greet a new pal?"or the worst one: "It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like these, kids like you, should be burning in HELL." all began to echo through his head. He grabbed his head and whimpered collapsing onto his knees having a major panic attack, reliving all the horrors as his eye glows, leaving a trail of blue and yellow magic curling through the air as he says, "nononononononono not again! NO NO NO!" All of Sans' friends glared at Papyrus as he just cooly glared at them carelessly as he drove away. Muffet quickly picked up the keys and had one of her spiders deliver it to the realtor with a note stating what they were and who they were from. 

Grillby quickly picked up Sans and they all drove back to the apartment and calmed him down. After several hours of crying and reliving so much pain and loss, that's when Sans lost it. He told them everything. The runs, the kid, the death, everything. It was shocking to the group but, now, they realize how truly bad Sans had it. All he did was try to protect his brother and he saw him die over and over again, and to have Papyrus treat him like this, well, it was terrible. Each figure hardened and decided to notify everyone they knew about Papyrus' true nature. Sans was so grateful he that had good friends like these to surround him and help him.

\-------------------------------------------

It has now been over half a year since Sans last saw Papyrus, and things were way different for Sans. Different in a better way! He had started to go to therapy, at Grillby's urging, and was shocked that it helped. He even started to date Grillby, to his delight, it was working out really well! He now worked at Muffet's and Grillby's day and night. He and Grillby lived together in the apartment. Sans had been doing great. He exercised daily, had improved his HP ATK and DEF along with his stamina. He lost the chubbiness and became more lean and muscular. People actually began to want to date Sans! Grillby, the ever protective boyfriend, always quickly shut it down. Sans did bar work and a comedy show every Friday and Saturday night at Grillby's and was a clerk at Muffet's when Burgerpants needed help or was on break. 

The group always made sure no MTT was ever on when Sans was around, as it always reminded him of bad times. They also made sure Papyrus steered clear of Sans when they saw him on patrol around the city. Sans was slowly becoming his older self again. He was happy. 

\--------------------------------------

Now Grillby's POV

\--------------------------------------

It was our sixth month anniversary and Sans wanted to take me somewhere special. He had learned to drive and was taking our small car into the woods. This was where he was supposed to go and study lamia's but well, things happened. Finally we arrived and Sans parks the car. I grab the picnic basket filled with Muffet's and Toriel's treats and foods and we both get out. Together, holding hands, we begin to walk down a long winding path. It gets a bit darker as the foliage gets thicker and thicker, my flames causing shadows of the leaves to be cast upon the ground. Sans smiles and says, "It's just up ahead! Come on!" Sans had also improved his words, unless he was lazy or was too tired to concentrate on fixing them. Sans had a knack for exploring so we would always come down here to the woods and explore on weekends. Sans did come alone every once and awhile and this must be how he found this special spot without me knowing or noticing.

Finally, after a bit of walking, Sans turns to me and says, "Okay, close your eyes, I want it to be a surprise. I'll guide you okay?" I nod and I do so. After several minutes I feel the air get warmer. He then says excitedly, "Okay open up!"

When I open my eyes I see an amazing sight. It was an elemental pool! Sans had found one that would be okay for me to use! I gaped in awe as I looked around the cave. The entire ceiling of the cave was scattered with crystals of all colors and the shines like stars, just like in Waterfall from the Underground, but with way more colors and larger crystals. The walls were painted in lumiose moss swirls and I gasped at the beauty. 

Sans grinned as he says, "Heh, like it? Wanna take a dip?" I grin and say, "Of course! It's amazing! Thank you love!" I lean down and kiss him passionately and then we both strip off our clothes. We ease into the pool together sighing happily at the warmth.

What started as a date now became a heated make out session. I grin at Sans and he nods. I gently insert a finger into his pelvis and he moans. He grinds against me and I insert two more fingers and pump them in and out faster. He moans louder and I roughly kiss his neck. I pull out and he whines. I smirk and insert my flaming length into him. Sans moans loudly and I let him adjust. Once he nods I begin to thrust in and out faster and faster. Finally he cums and I do as well.

We both are panting and relax for a while. Finally I take a look at the time on my phone and see it is getting late. I say lazily, "Sans, it is getting late, we should get going. We can always come back." Sans nods and we both get out and he grabs two towels he had brought in the basket and we both dry off. We then get dressed after eating some food and relaxing. Once we are done, I pack up the towels and basket and when we are just about the leave, we hear a strange noise. It sounds like dry leaves rustling on the stone. We look at each other confused. What could that sound be? 

Then all of the sudden, I am tackled to the ground! I hear Sans being tackled to the ground as well and he cries out. We both struggle and I then hear Sans as he chokes out, "No! Don't hurt him! Wait please! Take me instead! Just please, don't hurt him!"

I hear hisses, wait hisses?! I also can hear arguments before I am able to look up. I can see Sans being held down by what I see to be two lamias!? I thought they were fake! Sans has tears running down his face and he whispers, "Grillby, come back for me okay?" I scream out, struggling against my captors, "No! Sans! Wait-" before I feel a sharp pinch on my neck and everything goes black.

\-----------------------------------------

Still Grillby's POV

\-----------------------------------------

I wake up on the ground with the basket next to me with a splitting headache. I groan and look around to see I am leaning against our car. I suddenly jolt up remembering what happened. I sob as I grab my phone to call someone, anyone, but I think, "No one will believe me if I say giant snakes attacked us, so I'll say I couldn't see the attackers. Fuck I don't even know where the spring is!" I call Toriel and Muffet and tell them the full story, as they'll believe me. Then I call the police. By the time the cops arrive, along with the Forest Rangers, Toriel and Muffet are already there, comforting me. Toriel had healed the bite wound and my scratches. Then, speak of the devil Papyrus himself was here. I grumbled but held my tongue. 

I get up and walk over to the police. I face Papyrus and say curtly, "Officer, we were attacked on a date in the nearby elemental spring. Due to whoever tackled me, I didn't see the attackers. All I know is they took Sans." Papyrus nods and I show them the cave. They inspect it but find nothing besides Sans' jacket, no prints on it at all. Papyrus says coldly, "Sans has his phone maybe so we will try to track that. Otherwise, we will lets the dogs search. He's so lazy honestly." Dogamy and Dogaressa growl at Papyrus' attitude, not liking his tone and they sniff Sans' jacket to find his scent. They follow a trail before they hit a river and the scent it lost. God damnit! 

We are told to go back home and will be updated on the search. I angrily watch as the Forest Rangers continue to search while Papyrus carelessly drives away. If Sans were my brother I'd be searching forever until I had found him. I growl in anger and go home, as I am not allowed to contaminate the crime scene, with Toriel and Muffet right behind me our thoughts all full of worry for Sans.

\-----------------------------

All done! More to come!


	3. Where am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wakes up somewhere different

So Sans Sans Sans XD

Smut/lemon/sex

Classic's POV

\-------------------------------------------

I watched as the other lamias knocked out Grillby and dragged him away. I was still held down by two other lamias. They all had skeletal tops and different vibrant tail colors. The pair that was holding me down by my arms were big. One had a honey colored tail and looked pretty lazy. The other one had a ruby red colored tail and a scar across one of his eyes. The one who knocked out Grillby was smaller but had a glowing purple eye. He had an ash-blue colored tail. The two who dragged Grillby away; one had a purple-black colored tail and a scar on their eye and the other had an orange yellow colored tail with one large golden tooth. 

There was one more lamia that I just noticed and he had a ruby red tail with one small golden fang. They seemed to be keeping guard. Finally the other two came back and hissed. Then they introduced themselves!? Why would they do that? Why would I care?!

The ruby red tailed pair went first. The bigger one was Edge, while the smaller one was Red. The pair who dragged Grillby away, the bigger one was Slim and the smaller one was Blackberry. The other one holding me down was Dust and his counterpart the smallest was Horror who was hidden in the shadows and he had a huge gaping hole in his skull. The orange tailed one who was also holding me down was Stretch. Then Edge suddenly hissed out, "Take off the jacket." I protested and whimpered and he just snarled. I still refused. I begged, "Please, let me keep it! Please!" Edge just yanked it off as I struggled and thrashed. In the end, he gestured to Dust to inject me with his venom and I struggled even more. It was useless. Dust gently pierced my neck and I gasped out as I lost all feeling in my body. I couldn't move. Edge took off my jacket and I began to black out. Edge picked me up in his strong arms and the last thing I saw was the setting sun.

\-----------------------------------

A day later

Still same POV

\-----------------------------------

I groggily woke up with a splitting headache. I groaned and tried to sit up but I couldn't move?! I was tied down? I opened my eyes further and saw I was in a different cave. It seemed to be an alcove to a bigger room. The entrance was covered in a vine curtain. I could see I was on a grass, hay, moss bed. I can see that the ropes which are attached to my arms and legs are attached to rocks that imitate bars. There seems to be another bed further into the room and some shelves with trinkets on them. I can't really see anything else, or outside of the room for the matter. I try to squirm and move but the ropes are too tight. I pant and try to use my magic, but before I can even summon anything, Edge and Dust come rushing in. Edge narrows his eyes at me and hisses out, "Sci, get in here. Hurry up before he uses any more magic!" A smaller lamia with a bright green tail and a pair of glasses taped to his face hurries in. How many of them are there?! He slithers over to me and I struggle to get away. He then holds up a collar of some sorts. He secures the collar around my neck and I can feel my magic draining away. I only would have enough magic to literally have sex and survive. What the actual hell?! How do they have technology? 

Edge smirks at my horrified expression and says, "Oh, you're a pretty little thing alright. The boss is gonna love you." I look at him, hatred in my eyes and try to speak, but I can't! My voice is magic, fuck! I begin to feel tears well up in my eyes and Edge slithers closer. He says, "You're not for us. The boss wanted you ever since he saw you that first day in the forest. This is his room. You'll meet him soon enough." Edge grins and the three slither out leaving me alone to my thoughts. I have no magic, no way out, I can't even use my phone which, surprisingly, they haven't taken or found yet. It is in my inner shorts pockets, well hidden.

I once again try to struggle and try to loosen the ropes, but they just seem to get tighter. I don't know how much time has past as I hear slithering and hissing to and fro outside the room. I start to cry and shut my eyes, all I wanted was an amazing anniversary! God dammit why?! The tears keep coming and great silent sobs wrack my body. After a bit I slowly stop crying, and the tears leave my eyes crusty. I don't even hear the vines open up again until I hear a quiet hiss. I open my crusty eyes and see a different lamia. He looks like he is dripping goop? I am instantly terrified. He looks at me and smirks. He slithers over and I struggle but I am as useful as a fly caught in a web, and this lamia was the spider, coming to eat me. I knew this was the end. I murmur, "Love ya grillby. Love ya Tori, Muffet, BP, even, you Paps." I close my eyes and prepare for the end, but nothing happens. I just hear chuckling. The lamia is laughing? What?

I open my eyes and see his has fukcing tentecles, and they are reaching for me? They untie the ropes but before I can even move, he is there, wrapping himself around me. I can't move again, but he just looks at me. I shake and shiver as a tentacle slides its way down my spine. 

He then says in this dark voice, "Hello pet. You came at the perfect time you know." I look at him, I am so confused. He laughs and says, "Ah, you must be confused. I am King Nightmare, King of Lamias, and you, are my perfect mate." I choke back a sob and stare at him. He smirks and says in a seductive voice, "I'm going to breed you and you are going to sire my children, if you were wondering. No choice in the matter." I look at him horrified and he just chuckles. He then says carelessly, "Now then, let's take this to a more private location."

I squirm and struggle trying to get out of his death grip but nothing happens. He slithers over to a hidden doorway and uses magic?! He opens a hidden door. Just like Grillby did all those months ago. I choke back a sob and he grabs a vial of blue liquid from a shelf on his way out. He shuts the door and I can see a very similar room with a bigger bed. He sets me down and the moment he lets go of me I sprint for the door. I don't get very far. His tentacle grabs my ankle and I fall to the ground. I hiss in pain as he drags me slowly back to the bed. He chuckles and pats my head and says, "Hm, nice try pet. Now then, drink this." He waves the vial at me and I just turn my head. He sighs and says, "I expected this. You'll be fun to break. Using several tentacles he forces my jaw open. I am forced to swallow the vials contents and before he can retract his slimey appendage I bite down on it. Hard. It gushes slime and I spit in out onto the floor as Nightmare howls with pain. He looks angrily at me and just simply heals it! 

Nightmare then glares down at me and I quiver in fear. He then slaps me hard across the face. I take ten damage. Thank the stars I trained so much, otherwise, I'd be dust right now. I grab my face in pain, tears running down my face as I silently rage. I then begin to feel warm. Is it hot in here? I feel very hot and bothered down below and blush bright blue. I then also realize that can make sounds again! Nightmare smirks as I work my jaw and he says, "Let's have some fun~."

I scream and struggle as he tackles me to the bed. God I don't want this. I sob out, "Please, please don't do this!" Nightmare hums ignoring my pleas as he grabs a gag meant for a crazy person and puts it over my face. I struggle and squirm but to avail. He tightly secures it, now flush to my skull. Now all I can produce are moans and groans and muffled words. He says, "There, now don't you look pretty, I like it when all I can hear are your moans. Let's get started shall we?" He takes off my shirt and pants swiftly and tears them to shreds. Using his tentacles, my arms are forced above my head and pinned there. He grins as I squirm and I can see ecto-flesh already forming female parts. No no no! Stop! I sob out in pain and needing. God I hate this! 

Nightmare smirks and goes down on my pelvis. He licks my nub gently and my hips buck and thrash wildly against his restraining arms. What did that vial do to me?! He swirls his tongue faster and faster until I feel like I'm about the cum, but no, he pulls out and I whine with need. I am panting heavily and he summons his not one but TWO dicks. Holy shit! I cry out and blubber, "Please! They aren't gonna fit! You're gonna break me! PLEASE!" Nightmare chuckles and coos, "Oh don't worry! I'll stretch you out before!" 

He makes good on his word and inserts several fingers at once. I thrash and buck wildly as he stretches my hole wider and wider. Finally I cum. He grins and licks it all up as I moan and prepares to align himself with my hole. I thrash and moan and he just tightens his hold on me. He hisses with delight, "Ready pet?~" I shake my head rapidly "No" but he plunges one cock in. The smaller one thank god. The larger one is pressed above my pussy, rubbing against me. I squeal as it fills me to the brim. He waits a few minutes and then tries to slide the second one it. I scream in pain and pleasure as my walls are stretched so wide. I pant and sob out, "Please! STOP! It hurts!" I sob as he continues, kissing my forehead gently. Then suddenly after moments of pain, both cocks are in and he grins widely at my moans of longing. All I want is for him to move.

I whimper and moan out, "Move! Please!" and he grins and leers in my face as he says, "Your wish is my command~" and starts pounding into me at a breathtaking speed. It hurts. It feels amazing. I moan and screech in pain and pleasure as he gets even faster. Finally he cums and I feel myself cumming as well. My wall clench onto his dicks and he groans, "So tight pet!" and I just pant in response. Then he moves again, slower this time, and I feel a bulge moving along his dick. I try to say, "What-" and feel a huge round object is pushed up into my womb. I scream as one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight eggs are pushed into my womb. Each time a mini orgasm rocking my body as I scream in pain and pleasure. Finally he retracts his cocks and they dispel. Nightmare licks my sore and abused pussy as I sob. My ecto-flesh doesn't dispel, as I am now pregnant. My stomach grows heavier and heavier as each egg nestles itself into my womb. I stare down at my stomach in horror. As I am on the verge of passing out and I hear Nightmare coo," Oh, good boy! My mate, you're going to make a great mother.~" and everything goes dark.

\-------------------------------------------

That's all for now.


	4. Um, WTF

Yay! Another chapter I guess?! I'm still writing the other stories don't you lads and lasses worry your butts off. This is just a short filler story. Ten chapters total

Nightmare's POV

\----------------------------------------------

I watched as my beautiful mate fell asleep and chuckled. I picked the perfect mate. So cute. He'll be starving when he wakes up. He can't have any raw food either. Hmmm, I must go get some food for him then. I make my way to the door and gently open and then shut it behind me, sealing it with magic. He won't escape. Not on my watch. But, little does he know that the vial I gave him also has an obedience potion in it as well. Slowly but surely, he will want to stay, and finally, he will be all mine. I chuckle sinisterly and slither over to the entrance to my room. I then open up the vines and I see Cross and Dust guarding the entrance. I come out and close the vines behind me as I say, "Where is Horror and Killer?" Cross immediately answers, "They went hunting, like you asked my lord. They should be back in a few minutes. Did you need them?"

Nightmare nods and says, "Tell them to have the munchkin cook the meat for my mate and tell them to have munchkin give it to me when they are done. No one else." Both nod and I slither off to find some fruits for my mate to eat for now. I take a long winding path towards the storage room and I am met with Bill and 404 who are the guards and distributors of the food. Error is there as well, arguing for chocolate. Again. I hiss a warning and they all stiffen. I say, "Idiots. Error, you already had a chocolate bar this week, you know the rules. One chocolate bar per week." Error whines but nods in submission and slithers away. I then nod the Bill and 404 and smirk as I say, "So, when are kits happening?" 

They both blush and Bill says confidently, "We are going to try this mating season my lord. Do we have your blessing?" I nod and say, "Of course, have fun!~" They both blush and eagerly think of names as I open the vine curtain and go into the stock room. I look around and grab a melon, a banana, and two apples. I also grab a blanket, knowing my mate will be cold and slither out of the room. I wave goodbye to the Bill and 404 and begin to make my way back to my den. When I get there, I am met with munchkin and his lazy older brother. They are the swap brothers as we call them. Blue or as we fondly call him munchkin, and his older brother, Stretch. Blue is always a bundle of energy and Stretch is powerful, but just lazy. Both are great cooks. Blue is mating with Dust and Error while Stretch is with Red and Edge. Blue then eagerly hands me a wooden plate with cooked and seasoned meats on it with a wooden fork on it as well. There is some vegetables and bread with butter on the side as well. I nod at the selection and say, "Thank you munchkin. Go on then." He nods eagerly and he and his brother slither away. 

I then nod to Cross and Dust and open the vines to my room and close them behind me. I then slither into my room and open the hidden door with my magic. I shut it again, and also locking it, taking no chances that my mate will try to escape again. I slither over to the table next to the nest where my mate is sleeping soundly. I then set the fruits and plate down on the table next to the bed. I turn to face my mate and see he is dirty. I sigh and take a rag from the table and wet it from the trickle of water dripping down the walls into a small pool. We have a bathing area, but he is so peaceful and I don't want to risk him trying to escape just yet. I wash his glowing stomach and bones gently and rinse off the rag and hang it to dry by the embers which are magically heated. 

He mumbles and moans through the gag and shifts. He shivers and I take the blanket and cover him. I wrap my tail around him and he snuggles into my coils. He fits perfectly. My mate. Mine.

After an hour more or so, he stirs and opens his eyes blearily. He looks around and jumps and tries to run away when he sees me, but I wrap my arms around him and prevent him from moving. He squirms and chokes out fearfully, "Please, please! Just let me go!" I just pat his head. He sobs and I coo, "Hello mate. How are you feeling?" He glares at me through his tears and I chuckle. His stomach growls and I smirk. I say, "I have food, if you behave, I can take the muzzle off and you can eat.~" 

He hesitates, but his hunger wins and his shoulders slump. He nods and I grin. I gently reach over and take off the muzzle. His face is soiled with tears and I take the rag and clean it up. He flinches at my touch, and I know he soon won't be doing that anymore. I take the plate and hand him the food. He wolfs it all down, finishing everything, and all that is left is the peel of the banana and the cores of the apples. I gently clean his face again and teeth. The plate is set aside and I smirk, knowing that I had put another vial in the food. He looks around the room eyes now more focused and clear. Looking for a way to escape. I chuckle and gently rub his stomach. He yelps at the sudden touch and I grin.

He sees the eggs for the first time and whimpers. He stares them and stutters out, "H-how long?" I look at him and say, "Seven to eight months, love~ Then they'll come out and you'll have to wait a week or so for them to hatch. After that, you'll have the breast feed, and help them grow. Next season, we will try for more."

He flinches at my mention of more kits and mumbles, "Well, at least he can't fuck me while I am pregnant." I chuckle and say, "Who said that? Of course I can!" He looks up at my face horrified and says, "Please, please no! No!" I grin and say, "Oh yes, my mate, I'm sure you are already needy.~" I rub his pelvis and feel how wet he already is. I coo, "Oh, you're so wet already.~" I plunge two fingers in and begin to scissor in him. He shrieks and begs, "Please, no! stop! Stop! STOP!" I don't and go faster. He moans with please and I add two more fingers. His hips buck and thrash and he cums. I lick his lips and my fingers. I say, "Seems like you want more?" He shakes his head but I just summon my dick. Only one this time because we aren't mating.

I gently ease into him and wait as he sobs and begs for me to stop. I push in further and begin to move. I thrust slowly and he moans in pleasure. I gently increase the speed until his moans and screams are louder. He begs me for more. I comply of course.

I finally cum in him and it fills his womb, the eggs absorbing the nutrients it contains. He sobs and tries to wiggle out of my grasp but I just lick his pussy and hold on tighter. He cums again, wall clenching on me. I pull out and dispel the cock. He sobs and I wipe away the tears. He chokes out before I strengthen the collar so he can't speak, "Why? Why me? Why not some other slimy snake?" I smirk and up the collars restraints and his eyes widen as he can't speak anymore, and kiss him firmly. After we break away drool chained from each other's mouths and whisper, "Because you are mine and mine only. I wanted you the first time I saw you in the forest my little mate. That elemental is not for you."

My mate's eyes widen at my mention of his date mate as I laugh and his eyes fill with more tears. We snuggle in closer and I wrap him up in the blanket. He starts to look tired. I rub his stomach and back gently and coo, "Sleep little one, sleep." He can't stop from sleeping and he promptly falls asleep. I curl tighter around him and fall into a light sleep as well.

\------------------------------------

Grillby's POV

\------------------------------------

It has been a few days now and still no sign of Sans. Toriel, Muffet, the Dogs, and other friends of ours have been searching the entire time. We can't even catch a scent of him anymore. I am so depressed. But something in my soul tells me he is alive. I found out we had a small soul bond. I can follow it to at least an area where he could be. Some of Sans' former colleges from the University helped us look for tunnels under the ground as they knew about the Lamia's and believed in them. We now had a location. It was underneath a large system of caves and tunnels, hidden with magic. We couldn't get in, yet. We were researching spells to force the door open, but it would take months to find the perfect spell. I just hoped Sans would be alright.

\-------------------------------------

Okay that's all for now. More later


	5. Total Control

This will have 10 chapters total. 

Bad ending guys? Kinda, maybe, change my mind in the comments XD

Sans' POV

\----------------------------------

I don't know how much time has past as I wake up to no one surrounding me and covered in a warm blanket. My stomach feels so heavy as I sit up and groan. I glare at the glowing eggs and mutter or try to before I forget I can't even talk. I look around for my pants and struggle to get up. I wince in pain as my joints pop and crack. I wrap the blanket around my shoulders like a cape and shiver. Where is Nightmare? I want him to come back- wait what the fuck am I thinking? God he must be doing something to me. I shuffle forward and find my white t-shirt shredded and my pants right underneath them in the corner next to the table. I fish through the pockets and grasp my phone! I choke back a sob of relief and see if it has any juice. The screen lights up and I do a silent happy dance! Thank god I replaced the battery; it is at 50%. 

With shaking hands I quickly unlock the phone and send Grillby a hastily written text. It says, "hey I'm alive, can't talk they took away my magic with some tech. track the phone asap before it dies. don't send a response, i don't want them finding the phone." I turn the phone on silent and do not disturb and turn the brightness all the way down. I turn off all the notifications as well. I look for somewhere to hide it, and find a loose stone in the all. I wiggle it out and hide the phone there. I put the stone back into place and huff with exhaustion. I am starving. I look around the room for any food and find none. I grumble and realize I have muzzle back on again and try to take it off to no avail.

I go to the door and try to open it but it is locked. I pound on the door and try to catch anyone's attention. After a few minutes of relentless pounding and no response, I sigh and choke back tears. I shuffle over to the bed and sit down. My whole body aches. I take a look at the eggs again and feel a bit protective of them. Snake eggs or not, they are still my children. I don't even know what I would do If I escaped with them still in me. I muse over escape possibilities and jolt up when I hear the door open. I turn to see Nightmare and another lamia with a green tail. Sci wasn't it? I tremble as the door shuts behind them and Sci places his medical bag down next to the bed. 

Nightmare slithers around me and holds me gently. He goes to take the blanket off and I hang onto it. I try to say something and Nightmare waves his hand and I can speak. I mumble, "Cold. Please? Can I keep it on?" Nightmare looks worried and then waves his hands at the glowing stones in the room which function as a heater. It gets warmer and he gently asks, "Better?" I nod and he tugs the blanket off and I gasp in shock. Nightmare hums in response and rubs my ever growing stomach. I flinch at his touch and he soothingly reaches out and pets my skull with his tentacles. Sci says, "My lord, would you like me to start the examination now?" Nightmare hisses, "Yes, be gentle." Sci nods and says, "Of course." Sci pulls on a pair of rubber gloves with a snap and I flinch at the sudden sound. He grabs a tool from his bag, a stethoscope I think, and moves toward me. 

I whimper and try to squirm away from his gloves hands but Nightmare tightens his grip and winds his tail around my legs. I can't move! Sci gently lowers the stethoscope onto my stomach and I tense at the harsh coldness on the warm ecto-flesh. He listens for a few minutes and nods. He then take my blood pressure, temperature and several saliva and bone samples. He then says, "My lord, I need to check his soul and will need some soul juice as well as vaginal juice for the tests you want to run. I shall step out and leave you with these two vials. One is marked Soul and the other is marked vaginal. Take all the time you need and send it over to me when you are done." Nightmare says, "Thank you Sci, that will be all." Sci nods and packs up his equipment and leaves. 

Once the door is shut again, Nightmare gently lessens his hold and smirks as he says, "Well, you heard the doctor. Let's have some fun shall we?~" I whimper as he summons my soul. I want to move, but it honestly feels good. He rubs my soul gently and Then gently bites into it! I moan and shriek with pleasure, easily coming to a climax fast and soul juices flow out. Nightmare collects the juices and moves to my pelvis. I want to move, again, it just feels so good! God what is happening to me? 

Nightmare inserts his fingers into my hole and I buck and thrash. He moves the faster and faster until I reach my peak and cum. He,once again, collects the juices and places them into the vial. He pats my head and massages my body. I whimper and curl into him and he summons another lamia, one I have never met. This one seems bouncy and energetic. He is followed by a bigger lamia, oh it's Stretch from before. Nightmare says, "Blue, Stretch, meet my mate, Sans. Stretch, take those vials to Sci, and be careful they are very important. Understand?" Stretch nods and says, "You got it boss." Nightmare growls at the name and sighs as he says, "Stop calling me 'boss'. Blue, please set the food down on the table. You may go. Thank you." Blue nods and both leave the room, locking the door once again. I can smell a delicious soup on the table and my stomach growls. Nightmare chuckles and says, "I'm going to take off the muzzle, alright?" I nod eagerly and he takes off the muzzle and places it on the side table. 

He gently hands my the large bowl of soup with bread and crackers on the side with a spoon and a cup full of milk. I warily glance at the food and Nightmare scoops up a spoonful and gently raises it to my mouth. He coxes my mouth open and I gulp down the spoonful of soup. I wolf down the rest of the bowl and use the crackers and bread to soup up the rest of the remains. I am forced to drink the milk which is creamy and cool.

Nightmare chuckles and cleans my face up. I don't flinch this time. He gently sets down the bowl on the table and wraps himself around me. He grabs the blanket and covers me and I snuggle further into the warmth. I ask him, "N-nightmare?" He stares down at me and says, "Yes little mate?" I hesitate to ask him this, but I really need one. I mumble, "Can I take a shower? I'm really dirty." He smiles gently and rubs my stomach and says, "Of course. Don't be afraid to ask little one. Let's go then." I yelp at the sudden movements of his tail as he picks me up. He says sternly, "Are you going to behave? Or do you need the muzzle back on again." I shake my head and say, "I'll behave." He nods and allows me to keep the blanket, swaddling me in it, so I cannot even escape if I wanted to.

We walk- well slither out of the room and the door shuts again. We leave the alcove and Nightmare uses his tentacles to open the vine curtain. I finally can see the entire colony. It is huge! There seems to me floors upon floors of mini caves and common rooms, and the whole place is connected with a large thick stone downward slide. There is a pulley system in the center of the spiral which can be used to transport items as well as lamias. Kinda like an elevator. I look around and I can see dozens of lamias all around, hissing and talking happily. They have their own little kingdom down here. I gasp softly, "I was right. Heh, screw you Paps." Nightmare makes a humming sound and says, "What's that mate?" I shake my head and quickly say, "Nothing." and he insists, "No no, tell me." 

I hesitate and then say, "Well, before all of this, I was a scientist and we were interested in studying lamias. I had a theory you guys had an entire kingdom down here and well, I was right."

He hums in agreement and starts moving downwards. He says as we move, "Was a scientist? What happened did you quit?" My eyes darken at the thought of that and I think Nightmare feels my mood swing and quickly says, "Never mind mate. We are almost there." 

We make it to another room and Nightmare pushes aside another vine curtain. I gasp in awe at the room we walked into. It was just like the spring that I took Grillby to for our anniversary. Hot bubbling elemental pools litter the room, steam rising from them. Nightmare gently takes me to a smaller pool in the back of the room and gently removes the blanket. He hangs it up on a bar, which mimics a towel rack and the gently lowers me into the soothing waters. I sigh in relief and Nightmare laughs. He also eases himself into the bath and grabs what seems to be a bar of soap, and a towel. He leaves the towel on the side of the pool and slithers over to me and begins to gently wash my body. The dirt and grim from the past few days floats off my body into the pool and dissipates in the hot waters.

He finished cleaning every inch of my body and then gently cups water in his hands and begins to rinse the soap off. Once I am all clean we relax there for a while. Nightmare wraps his arms around me and rubs my stomach. I close my eyes and relax in the arms of my mate.

\-----------------------------------------

Same day earlier when Sans texts Grillby

\------------------------------------------

We had been trying to keep everything as normal as possible for everyone's sake, but Sans being gone was taking a toll of everyone. His puns and smiles were sorely missed. The research for a spell to get into the tunnels was going slowly and it seemed Papyrus was trying to hinder the process. I was furious, why did he not want Sans to come back?! We decided it would be best to reach out for help outside of the city, as Papyrus had no power there. We actually made made more progress that we would have thought, with was hopeful.

Currently I was serving a drink to a customer when my phone buzzed. I was confused, everyone I knew knows when I am at work not to bother me unless it was an emergency. I finished pouring the drink and excused myself and went into the back room. I opened up my phone and saw it was a text from Sans! I hastily read it and was filled with relief and hope. I immediately forwarded it to everyone involved with the search, even Papyrus as well as Muffet and Toriel, who were both upstairs. Moments later they both came storming down into the kitchen and both gasped together, "Is that all that came?! Is there more?" I nodded and said, "Only that one text, but we shouldn't answer, because he could get caught. The important thing is that he is okay!" 

We all were so happy that some news had been received and were just waiting for the police to come and ask us questions about the message. Just you wait Sans, we'll have you out of there in no time.

\--------------------------------------

Yay another chapter down!


	6. Escape!

Another chapter! 

Sans' POV

\------------------------------------

Nightmare and I both relax in the steaming elemental pool and I am curious about the goop on his figure. I drips all over his body yet doesn't wash off him in the elemental pool. What is it? I hesitantly reach out to touch him, but I shake my head and retract my hand and think, "Not now Sans, this is not the time to go all scientist on Nightmare. You need to think about escaping." I shake my head and decide to wait a bit longer before moving. I listen as I hear his breath even out and the crystals around the room dim. It must be nighttime. I feel Nightmare's grip go slack around my wait and I gently push the arms and tentacles off my waist and chest slowly. I wait a bit each time I push the arms off my body further until they are completely off my waist. I hold my breath as he shifts but doesn't wake up. I gently, well as gently as I can being huge, and very pregnant, get out of the pool and wince at the loud sounds it makes. 

I freeze as Nightmare shifts and turns and mumbles in his sleep. He settles down again and I breath a sigh of relief. I dry myself off as quickly as possible and wrap the blanket and towel around me to hide the warm and very bright glow of my ecto-stomach and other body parts. I quietly tip toe towards the front of the room and find the entrance not guarded. It must be very late if the guards have left. I peek out from behind the curtains and see a few lamias slithering around here and there but on the lower levels. I am relieved when I look up and don't see any movement. I am assuming the entrance to this place is up, so I'll climb up the rock slide. I decided against using the pulley system, because it is very obvious when someone is using it. Also the pulley system is in the middle of the spiral shaped colony, so everyone, even from the bottom of this place can see if it is moving or not.

I begin to climb the slope huffing and puffing with exhaustion. I am not used to this much weight on my stomach. I clench my stomach as the eggs jostle and stop for a moment to catch my breath. I have not made much progress to my dismay. I keep moving as the night goes on. After what seems to be an hour or so, as my internal clock is all messed up, I reach the top. I stop and catch my breath, leaning heavily on the wall. I can see the door and hurry towards it. This is it! I'll escape! But do I want to? I hesitate and look back down at this intricate colony I so desperately wanted to study and learn about all those months ago. I shake my head and scream internally, "They RAPED you! No you need to leave, it is not good for you here." I nod at my inner monologue and move forward. I step through the first doorway and see a tunnel and a turn at the end. I hurry as fast as I still have the blanket and towel wrapped around me. I turn the corner and sob with relief as I see the exit. I can see the sun! See ya Nightmare!

All of the sudden, the sun is blocked out and the door is slammed shut. I jumped at the sudden motion and speak of the devil and he shall appear. There he was standing at full height and glory is Nightmare. He tentacles waving in a menacing way behind his back. He looks very annoyed, no, he looks furious. I quiver in fear and freeze in my tracks. I can see next to him on his left is Edge and on his right Sci, and Sci had his medical equipment next to him on the floor, all ready to go and those rubber gloves on his hands again. I turn around to run but behind me is Blueberry, Stretch and Blackberry blocking my path. Before I can even do anything, Stretch gently grabs my arm and says softly, "There, there, you tried, it's all going to be okay. It's alright." I scream and sob as I thrash and struggle in his grip, to no avail, which he then tightens in response. He motions to Blue and says quietly, "Bro, ya gotta inject him, he is not gonna corporate." Blue look guilty as he slithers up to me as I thrash and struggle. It is no use. Blue gently pierces my neck and I feel the venom flow through my body.

I begin to go limp, losing all feeling in my body. I am paralyzed! I whimper as Nightmare approaches me and gently takes my from stretch. He nods to Edge, Stretch, Blue and Blackberry and says, "Thank you, you may go." They all nod and slither off and I realize Nightmare was never asleep. He never let his guard down in the elemental pool. He wanted me to try to escape. So I would know that he is always watching. I slump down into Nightmare's arm and start to cry. He looks down at me and his angry face softens. He takes us back down the slide, Sci following behind and we make it back to his room. A few doors down we can hear faint moans and screams and Nightmare smirks. He says quietly, "Well, well, looks like Bill and 404 are having fun~ If they are that loud to break the sound proof spell, well they must be having a lot of fun~" 

Nightmare chuckles at my horrified expression as he casts a rune spell onto the door and the noises are cut off. We then continue on back to Nightmares room, which is the biggest one I have seen so far. That makes sense, as Nightmare is the King. Sci follows Nightmare into the room again. Nightmare opens that dreaded door and shuts it once again, effectively locking it behind us. I flinch at the loud click the door makes and Nightmare rubs my skull gently. I still can barely move, but I have regained some movement back in my fingers and toes. I tremble as Nightmare curls his tail tightly around me and grabs a rope and the muzzle again. I whimper and wine pitifully but Nightmare just shushes me. I clam up, not wanting to be punished and Nightmare smirks at my submission. He then says to Sci, "Look him over, make sure he and eggs are okay."

Sci nods and takes out the cold stethoscope. I wince as the cold metal touched my hot flesh as he does whatever he does with it. He takes saliva, soul juice and marrow samples as well. He next takes my temperature and blood pressure. He finally look in my mouth and nose cavity and shines a bright light into my eyes which cause me to wince in pair and jerk away. Nightmare is forced to hold my head still as Sci finishes the examination. I whine in pain and my stomach growls in hunger as I suddenly smell the food sitting in the room. 

Nightmare says, "Well, are they all okay?" Sci nods and says, "Yes, but he needs to eat more, and less stress would be nice. I understand you are training him, but maybe let him visit the library or something. He needs to be as least stressed as possible." Nightmare sighs and nods thoughtfully as he says, "Thank you Sci, you may go." Sci packs up his equipment and says as he leaves the room, "Yes my lord." not forgetting to lock the door behind him. 

Nightmare turns his full attention to me and I whimper. He sighs and says, "Now mate, that was not okay. You could have gotten hurt! So, you have to be leashed and tied down until I trust you again. Understand?" I shake my head "Yes" and whine as he ties my ankle to the bed and attaches a leash to my collar. The leash is also can be attached to the bed, but Nightmare can also hold it in his tight grip. He is currently holding it in one of his tentacles as he reaches for the bowl of soup and bread. 

He gently spoon feeds me both the larger bowl of soup and longer loaf of bread before eating some raw meat himself. I am repulsed at his actions and he just grins wolfishly at my facial expression. He the grabs a soft rag and start to gently clean my face. He finished cleaning my face and cleans his own. He rinses out the rag and hangs it up over the coals to cry. He puts the gag back on my face and I whimper. He then goes over to the wall where I hid the phone. 

My face drains of color and he grabs the stone very stone I hid the phone behind and pulls it out of the wall. He chidingly grabs my phone and teasingly waves it in front of my face. He slithers closer to me and leers into my face as he coos, "Did you think you could hide this from me? I know this room inside and out and I also know what a cell phone is. I had Sci deactivate the tracker, and blocked your location. If you are a good mate, I'll let you call your friends, okay? If you are a bad mate, well, my hands just my slip and your phone will be dust. Understand?" I nod rapidly, unable to speak again, and wanting to be able to get out of here asap and at least hear anyone's voice again. They still have my last known location, so the can still find this place. 

Nightmare laughs and says exactly what I am thinking, "Also, Sci is very good with computers. He changed your last known location. They will be led on a wild goose chase looking for you! That is part of your punishment for trying to escape." I begin to sob, tears trickling down my knowing no one will ever find me now. Nightmare places the phone on a very tall shelf that I could not hope to reach and on top of it, seals it with the same magic spell as the door.

Nightmare comes back over to the nest and curls himself around me as I cry. He gently wipes the tears off my face and cuddles me close. He swaddles me into the blanket and I begin to feel woozy and tired. I just want to go home! Nightmare just quietly shushes me and rubs my stomach lovingly and rocks me to sleep. I close my eyes and feel nothing anymore as I fall asleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nightmare's POV When Sans' tried to escape and then after he falls asleep

\------------------------------------------------------------

I watch as my mate gently pushes me off of him and gets out of the pool. I smirk knowing he would do this and already have alerted Blackberry, Edge, Sci, Blue and Stretch. Blue, Blackberry and Stretch would follow him and Edge, Sci and myself would take the secret pathway to the entrance and wait for him there. When we meet him there he still struggles. He is injected by Blue and rendered immobile. I gently take him back to our room, stopping by Bill and 404's room to silence them again. I have Sci check him over for any injuries and to make sure he is okay. I can't have him injured at all. Once Sci leaves I punish him. I scare him and make him a promise if he is good, he can call his friends. But I can see he is depressed. Maybe if we capture the fire elemental, and bring him here, he can be used for leverage for my mate to behave and he can make my mate happier again. 

Hm, it might work. Let's try it. I'll summon my best followers and soldiers to go and capture the fire elemental tomorrow. I watch my mate's stomach go up and down peacefully and I gently kiss the top of his head and murmur, "Sweet dreams my mate." 

\-------------------------------------------------

Grillby's POV the next day

\-------------------------------------------------

I walk along the trail where we last saw the tracking device to be on the device. I am all alone. Most of the group had other things to do and it had been a few weeks since Sans had gone missing. I would do this every week, once a week just to see if I could find any trace of him. Any small trace to give me hope. We hadn't heard anything from him since that one text he had sent a week ago. I was getting worried and depressed. I look around and found I was deep in the foliage. I sighed and sat down on a warm rock in the sun. Wait, warm? Suddenly the rock move and I shrieked and tried to run away but I was tackled to the ground and I felt a sharp pinch on my neck and I went limp. A voice hissed, "Is thissss him?" and another voice hissed back, "Yesss, let's go before anyone comes." I groggily feel myself being picked up and carried somewhere. The last thing I see is dark green leaves before everything goes black.

\--------------------------------------------

That's all folks!


	7. An old friend

So yeah another chapter!

Nightmare's POV

\-----------------------------------------------

I watch as my soldiers bring the fire elemental back into my room. They put on the magic restraining collar and I gesture towards the other side of my room. I reveal a hidden door which holds a cell. If my mate wasn't pregnant, he would be punished in here. But it will suffice as a holding cell for now. The room has no windows and only has a dirty pile of hay in the corner. We toss him into the cell and I chain him up. His arms are tied together with rope and his leg is chained to the wall. His flames see a bit dimmer due to the collar but I was reassured by Sci that the collar wouldn't kill him. Good, can't have him dying on me.

I station Horror and Dust both outside of the cell and go back to my little mate. When I open the door I find him groggily awake and I can hear his stomach growling. I smile and take the plate of food Blue had just handed me and shut the door behind me. The food is an omelet with bacon, toast and some mixed fruit on the side. My mate perks up and is practically salivating and his stomach rumbles. I curl my tail around him and gently rub his stomach. He whines with hunger and need and I say softly, "Are you going to be a good boy today?" He nods rapidly and I shake my head. I say, "I don't believe you. So I'll hand feed you myself and then the muzzle goes back on." My mate whimpers and I gently reach over and pull off the muzzle. He works his jaw slightly and I grab the plate with the food.

I slowly feed him the meal and he finished every last crumb. I clean his face and teeth and I can see the potion is starting to take effect once again. He is getting all hot and bothered. I smirk and he whimpers and I ask him in a quiet tone, "Would you like some help with that?" He nods pitifully and whines with need and want. I can see he is already wet. I chide, "Oh you are already so wet for me? How cute~"

He moans as I gently insert a finger and slowly move in in and out. I tries to thrash and grind against me but I hold him down with my tentacles. I say coyly, "This is you punishment mate. You'll have to wait to cum." His eyes widen as I slowly pull out and tease him mercilessly. I insert another finger and scissor inside of him slowly and prolonging it as much as possible. He whines and moans and I smirk at his predicament. I say to him, "Mate, are you sorry? Tell me what you did wrong. What you did to be punished" He whimpers as I slowly pump my finger right next to his g-spot and arches his back as he mumbles out through the gag, "I-I was a bad mate. I-I tried to escape. I s-shouldn't have done that." He lowers his eyes in submission and I purr, "Yes, good boy. Let's hope you learned your lesson." I pull my fingers out slowly, leaving him there panting and full of need and I tie his arms above his head. I then tie his legs together, thighs rubbing against each other. He can't move and can't pleasure himself. He whines and begs as I uncurl my tail from him and leave the room.

I'll leave him like that for a bit while I go visit our other guest. I shut the door blocking out his cries and pleas for help with his heat and sigh. I don't want to punish him, but he has to learn. This is his home now and he is mine. I slither over to the other side of the room where now Dust and Horror are standing guard. I reveal the hidden cell door and open it up. I can see that the fire elemental is wide awake and afraid. Good. He looks up suddenly at my entrance and I slither into the small room. I shut the door behind me and he looks up at me. He doesn't know what to say and just gapes at me. I smirk and say, "Didn't your mother teach you any manners. It is rude to stare you know." He flushes blue and turns his head away from me as he says, "Who are you?! Why am I here!? And where is Sans?" 

The last question is asked out of desperation and longing. I smirk and say, "Hmpt, you are here in my kingdom. I am King Nightmare, ruler of the lamia's, and my mate, or as you refer to him as Sans, is fine. He is in my room, resting." He looks relieved and sighs. He then looks confused as he says, "Well, why am I here? What do you want me for?" I slither closer and he backs into the wall. I leer into his face as I hiss, "You will find out as soon as I tell you the rules. One, you will not try to escape. Two you will obey me and any other lamias and three, you will not try to rekindle any sort of relationship with my mate. He is mine understand?! You can only be friends." The elemental flinches at the last statement and nods as he mutters, "Okay, okay! As long as I can see him. Please? Let me just talk to him!" 

I muse and say in a dark but teasing tone, "Maybe later. Right now, I need to go take care of my mate." I slither out of the cell and hear his soft cries as I slam the door shut. I grin at his despair. I wait another half hour, eating some raw meat and taking care of business around the kingdom. Bill and 404 are having four kits. I congratulated them of course and relieved them of guard duty. Instead, Killer and Reaper where on storage duty for the time being. I waited a bit longer before going back into my room to see such a lovely sight.

My mate panting heavily tongue summoned and drool dripping down his chin mixed with tears. His whole body glowing brighter than normal and his eyes dilated with pleasure. He whines and moans when he sees me and chokes out in a weary voice, "please.... please fuck me!" I grin and untie his legs and see he is dripping wet. I tut and gently bend down and lick the slick folds and he squeals, back arching up. I summon my cock, the bigger one this time and shove it into the slick folds, easily gliding into his hole. He squeals and moans with pleasure and rocks hips for more. He moans out, "Faster!" and I comply. I speed up and finally he walls clench around me and I groan as he cums. I still continue and he reaches his climax twice more before I cum into him, groaning with pleasure. He pants and I dispel my cock and he promptly passes out. 

\------------------------------------

After several hours my mate wakes up and I feed him a large lunch of cold cuts and chisps. He wolfs the food down. After a half an hour of rest I gently pick him up. He squeaks at the sudden motion and I chuckle as I say, "We are going to take a bath mate." He doesn't protest, he just curls into my chest. I smile happily at his actions. Good. He has learned his lesson. We make our way to the baths and I gently wash him. I also wash the blanket and get him a new one. I swaddle him into the blanket like a kit and we go back to my room. I had instructed Dust and Horror to take the elemental and place him in the main room. I cover my mates eyes and he jolts and squirms. I shush him and soothingly say, "It's okay, I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes alright?" he whimpers buts nods and I still cover his eyes.

After we enter the room I see the elemental surrounded by Dust and Horror and he gasps when he sees me. The he practically stops breathing when he sees my beautiful mate. I smirk at his reaction as he growls and tries to launch himself at me but is quickly stopped by Horror's axe. 

The fire elemental stops and raises his hands and backs away from the sharp, bloody axe and sits back down on the nest. I uncover my mates eyes and he blinks, eyes adjusting to the light of the room before seeing the elemental. His eyes widen and fill with tears. I say, "See, if you are good I'll make your reward worth it. Now, if you misbehave- mate, look at me." He shudders and looks into my eyes and I say in a dark voice, "If you misbehave, you will watch your flaming friend here be punished because of it. Understand?" He nods eyes widening and I know he'll behave now. 

I gently set my mate down and undo the gag around his face. I place him next to the fire elemental who looks like he wants to murder someone and say to them both, "You have an hour together. I have to go do some work. If you need anything, Dust and Horror will be right outside." I slither out of the room, but before I leave, I say in a menacing tone, "Don't try anything stupid, or you'll pay." Both shiver at my tone and nod as Dust, Horror and I all leave the room and shut the vine curtains behind us.

\-------------------------------------------

Grillby's POV

\--------------------------------------------

I hear the cell door opening a second time and the two guard lamias yank me out of the cell. The ankle chain is removed but the ones are my wrists are not. The two guards are unusual to say the least. One has a gaping hole in their skull and one glowing red eye, while the other has a glowing purple, red and blue eye. The one with the hole in the skull had a large bloody axe with them. The other murmured things to themself from time to time. We wait for a while in silence until I hear slithering right outside the door. Then I see Nightmare open the vine curtains and he comes in with a bundle in his arms. I can see the bundle is Sans! I growl with anger as I can see the so called King has raped my boyfriend. I try to rush over to him but Horror's axe comes up and blocks me from moving forward. I raise my hands and back away and sit back down. I glare at Nightmare wanting to kill him with my looks alone.

He just smirks at me and tells us we have an hour together and if Sans "misbehaves" I'll be punished for his mistakes. Sans shudders and I feel so bad. Nightmare leaves and the others do as well. Finally we are alone. I rush to hug Sans as best as I can with my bound hands he starts to sob in my arms. I gently rub his back and obviously notice his large stomach. He hiccups and says in a tearful voice, "I'm so sorry Grillby! He-he just did it! I didn't want to! I promise I didn't cheat on you-" I cut him off and soothingly hold him and gently say, "Oh Sans, I know that you wouldn't do that to me. I know. Did he beat you? I need to know." Sans shakes his head and mumbles sniffling, "N-no. He only slapped me, once. Punishments are mostly teasing me sexual to the point of where I can't think straight anymore."

Sans shudders and I tighten my hold on him. I tell him what we have been doing to try to find him and how badly he was missed. Sans smiled a bit at that, knowing he was missed and wanted. The hour flies by and suddenly, all too soon Nightmare, Dust and Horror are splitting us apart. Sans whines and sobs as Nightmare gently puts the muzzle back on and swaddles him the blanket again and slithers out of my line of sight. I am roughly tossed back into the cell with some bread and meat. I sigh and unhappily eat the food, hoping there was some way we could get out of this mess.

\-------------------------------------


	8. The Last Straw

8 out of 10!

Sans' POV

\---------------------------------------------

I whimper as Nightmare shuts the door behind him and gently lays me down onto the bed. He is holding my leash now and I whine as he curls around me. He gently rubs my stomach and pets my head gently. I sniffle and he gently wipes my tears off of my face. He coos, "Aw my little mate! Now then, you were pretty good today. I want you to come with me. We need to visit Sci and then I have another surprise for you!"

I am confused. Nightmare gently picks me up and we slither out of his room once again. This time we go down. we descend further and further until we hit the bottom. It is covered with shallow moss and flowers. I can see another room where Horror and another lamia with a farmers hat on are flirting. A third lamia with a bright pink tail and heart shaped eyes is also there. Nightmare notices me staring and says, "Ah, that is Lust, Farmer and Horror. They are all mates. They take care of our crops and entertainment." There are four rooms down here in total. Two have sun streaming through them and are huge and have vast long fields of crops. One is closed behind a door which says medical ward on it. The other is covered by a vine curtain, but has a faded sign next to it that I can just barely make out. It says, "Library and Planetarium"

We head towards the medical room and I squirm. I don't like doctors. Also it'll be cold in there. Nightmare just tightens his grip on my and opens the door. Yup, I was right. It is freezing in here! Sci jumps as we walk in and starts to gather materials for whatever he is gonna do to me. I can see an examination table and many machines surrounding it. Further back seems to be a full blown Grey's Anatomy like, operating room. How did they get so much technology? Where did they get this stuff? And how did not a single soul see them drag these large machines down here? Left alone to my musings, I don't realize Nightmare has put me down onto the examination table until I feel the crinkling paper move underneath my bones. I freeze as Nightmare gently ties my ankles and leash to the table. I thrash and try to move but in the end my hands are tied down as well. Nightmare gently pets my head as I sob silently and quiver in fear. 

Sci says, "Are you ready M'lord?" and Nightmare says quietly back, "Yes, you may begin the procedure." I twitch and try to escape but to no avail. I can't move. Sci gently uses his green colored magic and summons my soul. I begin to freak out and struggle even harder against the bonds and Nightmare ends up binding my chest down to the table. Only when I am in heat are my breasts summoned, so all I have summoned is my ecto-stomach right now. Nightmare forces my body to still as I tremble in fear. 

Tears stream down my face as Sci grabs a needle from the table next to me. It is filled with the blue liquid. The very same liquid as from the vial Nightmare forced me to swallow on my first day here, which was a few days ago. I thrash and squirm and Sci, as gently as he possibly can, inject my soul. I scream and my back arches as the liquid goes in. Everything goes fuzzy and I slump down onto the table. I pant and gasp and everything goes black.

\--------------------------------------

Nightmare's POV

\---------------------------------------

I watched as my little mate was given the final dose of obedience potion. This means he might still struggle or beg or cry when we mate or have fun, but he can never try to escape. He passes out due to the pain and I gently untie his limbs from the examination table and hold him close to my body. I nod to Sci and say, "Thank you." and he nods back and says, "Any time M'lord." I slither out of the room and make my way to the library. I enter and I am met with Chronicle. He is the head librarian here and knows where every single book is. I say, "Hello Chronicle. I am just looking for a quiet place for my mate to wake up in. We will be reading later. You may go back to your duties, I will summon you if you are needed." He nods and slithers away going back to whatever he was doing before I arrived.

I slither further into the massive room, filled to the brim with thousands upon thousands of books from anywhere and everywhere around the globe. I honestly don't know where some of these even came from, but Chronicle just gets them from a source he doesn't want to say, and as long as the source is clean and we are still safe and hidden, I am fine with it. I grab a few books I think my mate will enjoy and a few I want to read as well. My tentacles grab five books or so and we make our way to a back secluded corner of the library with a few nests to read in. I come around the bend and run into Gaster, who is carrying a large stack of books. He jolts backwards and the books topple over and fall all over the floor.

He goes to yell at me but when he sees it is me his eyes widen and he says apologetically, "Oh! M'lord, I am so sorry I didn't see you there. Let me clean this up. Are you hurt? Is your mate alright?" I wave my free hand and using my magic help him pick up the books so he can take them back to Chronicle. I say, "It is fine Gaster. We are alright. Are you done with the corner?" He nods and says, "Yes, I am done. Have a nice day M'lord." I nod and say, "Same to you Gaster." and he slithers away.

I make my way to the corner which has a large nest filled with soft hay, pine needles. It has several blankets and pillows to relax on as well. There is a set of reading crystals and heating coals to change the brightness around you and the temperature as well. I increase the temperature and set down the stack of books I had chosen. My mate should be waking up soon. I curl around him and gently settle down. I swaddle him into several blankets and place his head upon a pillow. 

He looks so cute. I sigh as he shifts and mumbles and I wait for him to wake up. I gently allow him to curl up into my tail and he shifts again. I rub his stomach and lovingly look at the eggs. Eight beautiful kits will be all mine. I should think of names soon. But, sadly Sci can not tell if they are male or female yet so we will have to wait and see what genders they all are. 

I pick up a book on astronomy and begin to read. After an hour or so my mate begins to stir. He sleepily wakes up and instantly know what I have done to him. He knows he will never escape again. 

His eyes fill with tears and he begins to sob soundlessly as I have the collar's restraints up once again, preventing him from making any sounds. His shoulders shake with the soundless tears. I put down the book and gently hold him tighter, as I gently caress his head, waiting for him to calm down. After a while he slowly stops hiccuping as he the tears stop falling. I gently pat his head and he sniffles.

I smile down at him as he takes a good look around in awe. He looks shocked at how many books are in one place. I say softly, "Hello little one. Do you want to read something? I have some books here for you." He eagerly nods and I chuckle at his expression of longing. I grab the fantasy book and hand it to him. It is about a group of adventurers searching for treasure, a very stereotypical plot line if you ask me, but when I saw it I thought he might like it, so I took if off the shelf anyways.

Once he sees the book, I know that I am correct in assuming he will like it. His eyes light up and he almost smiles at the book like it is an old friend from a long time ago he hasn't seen in years. He eagerly takes the book and I gently pat his skull as he hungrily opens the book and begins to read. I pick up my book again and begin to read. After hours of reading Sans finished his book. He puts it down and rubs his eyes as he sighs with satisfaction. I suddenly then hear his stomach growl. I look up as he whimpers and points to his stomach and mouth, trying to signal that he was hungry. I nod and put the books down. 

I scoop him up and we make our way back to the front of the library to get some food for my perfect little mate.

\-----------------------------------------

That's all for now


	9. Birth

Yup! Le time skip! Sorry but it'll make the story ending better, I promise!

3rd person POV

sixth months later Sans is seven months pregnant

\------------------------------------------

Sans and Grillby were allowed to hang out once a week so Sans would stay happy. Along with that, after several months of "good behavior" Sans was allowed to be away from Nightmare, with a guard accompanying him of course. He could visit the library and planetarium whenever he pleased when Nightmare couldn't take him. When Sans was first taken to the planetarium he was in awe. The lamias had made it as accurate as possible and it was beautiful. Sans had spent hours in there almost three days a week in total. He love it and it calmed him down, taking his mind off of the situation that he and Grillby were in.

A month ago, Sans had worked up the courage to ask to call his friends. Due to how large Sans had grown, and due to the sudden very heavy weight of all eight eggs in his stomach, Sans could barely walk and was forced to be carried everywhere. He did have to do leg exercises in the thermal baths to make sure he didn't lose muscle movement in his legs, due to the fact he could barely walk. Nightmare forced him to eat more and train. He did increase his stats stamina and overall strength. His HP is now 80, DEF is 25 and ATK is 1-40.

When Sans had decided to ask the burning question, Nightmare had been working on some papers in his office. Nightmare had forced Sans accompany him to, because Sans was getting closer to his birthing period and Nightmare didn't want anything to happen to either of his mate or his soon to be born kits. Sans was snuggles up next to the warm coals on a bed. He had been gathering the courage to ask the fierce lamia king if he could call his friends. 

Sans had gained enough trust from Nightmare that he didn't need the muzzle on or to be tied down anymore. He couldn't escape this hellhole no matter how much he even wanted to. The looming feeling of giving birth and then a month later trying again had settled onto his soul and it terrified him. He swallowed a few shallow breaths and then said, "Nightmare?" Nightmare quickly looked up concerned at Sans' tone and drops what he is doing. He quickly slithers over to Sans, face full of concern and says in a concerned tone, "Mate? Is everything okay? Are you in pain? Do we need to go see Sci?" 

Sans smiles softly at Nightmare's concern and shakes his head and Nightmare relaxes slightly. Nightmare curls around Sans who buries himself into his warm soft coils. Nightmare gently rubs Sans' very large stomach and Sans says in a muffled voice as he is facing into Nightmare chest, "No, we are okay. The eggs and myself I mean. I wanted to ask a favor? Since I have been good lately?" Nightmare looks down at Sans' hopeful eyes and smiles. He says, "Hm, it depends on the request, but I will indulge you little question. What is it?"

Sans breaths out a shaky breath and says in a quiet but rushed voice, "canicallmyfriednsplease?" Nightmare chuckles and says, "Whoa there, slow down! Ask again, slower this time so I can understand you. I can't tell you yes or no if I don't even know what you are asking!" Sans blushes bright blue and shakily exhales. He says again but considerably slower this time, "Can I, um call my friends? Only for a bit?" He looks up at Nightmare his eyes full of a painful hope, that just maybe, maybe Nightmare will say that magical word of "yes" and grant him his request.

Nightmare thoughtfully thinks. He knows Sci already moved the tracking chip and because of how far underground they are, they can't triangulate the call either. He sighs and says, "Will it make you happy?" He looks deep into his mates eyes looking for any hint of a lie to escape but there is no malice or deceit in his mates eyes. Sans just says with that adorable hopeful expression, "Yes! Please Nightmare?" Nightmare looked at Sans for a moment before deciding it would be okay. Just for a moment. He would monitor the call obviously.

Nightmare nods and says, "Alright. But only for fifteen minutes. I'll have Sci go get the phone. And I will be here listening to the call. I can't leave you alone. On top of it, what if something happens and you need help? I am not leaving you alone this late into your pregnancy."

Sans is too happy to even care Nightmare is going to stay and just places a hand on Nightmare's face who startles and stops his rant. Sans says softly, "Nightmare, it's okay. I agree to those terms." Nightmare calms down and smiles down at Sans and kisses his forehead. Nightmare says quietly, "Thank you love. I'll be right back." Nightmare slithers away and communicates with Sci through a magic spell. Sci immediately is there as fast as he can be. Sci knows not to just barge in and enter unless it is an emergency, so he knocks gently and says, "M'lord? It's me, Sci. I have the object you requested." Sci doesn't know if Nightmare has company or if he wants anyone to know he is giving him to phone, so he refers to the phone as a simple object.

Nightmare, who has curled around Sans once again calls out, "Come in Sci." and Sci opens the door. Sci enters the room and Nightmare says, "Thank you Sci, you can hand me the phone. Is it fully charged?" Sci nods and says, "Yes M'lord. Did you need anything else?" Nightmare shakes his head and says, "No thank you Sci. You may go." Sci nods and bows as he leaves, shutting the door behind him with a swift and soft 'click'!

Nightmare eyes the phone curiously and says, "Hm, mate? How about this, teach me about this phone of yours and then you can call your friends. How about that?" Sans nods eagerly and says, "Um, okay!" and he goes into a ramble about each app on the phone and how they work. He says, "This is the texts-- the phone-internet-camera-videos-" and goes on to describe each apps functions and what they do. Finally after an hour or so Sans is done and says impatiently, "Any other questions? Or can I call my friends now?" Nightmare muses and says, "No, you can call them now. Put them on speaker. I want to hear their voices."

Sans gulps and nod and dials Toriel's phone, knowing she'll pick up right away. The phone rings not even once before a wary voice answered the phone. Toriel's sweet rich voice says trembling as she shushes others in the background, "S-Sans? Is that you?" Sans bursts into tears and sobs out, "Y-yeah Tori, it tibia me!" and Tori laughs loudly while crying as well. Sans can hear Muffets voice shrieking and shouting, "SANS! You better be okay! You better be eating enough! And have you seen Grillby?" Sans chokes out a small laugh and says, "Um, yeah Grillby is here too. He's just fine. So am I. As for eating well, I eat plenty. So does Grillby. Look I can only talk for abit, but I just want to hear your voices. Tell me about everything that is going on."

Toriel and Muffet eagerly comply, ranting on about how everything is doing and how Grillby's and Muffets are now a chain restaurant. Sans smiles sadly while sobbing quietly. He just want to go home. But he knew that was not possible. He'd never go home again. Finally Nightmare gestured for him to end the call and Sans says while crying, "Guys, I have to go. I'll talk to you soon!" He is shouted at for him to wait but Nightmare ends the call. Sans sobs loudly into Nightmare's chest. Nightmare uses a tentacle to place the phone on his desk and soothes Sans into a rough and restless sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Present day now back to Sans being seven months pregnant

3rd person POV

\----------------------------------------------------------

Sans and Grillby were currently in Nightmare's living room and were hanging out. Grillby had gotten used to this lifestyle and was given a bigger room next door to Nightmare's room so he could be close. Both Sans and Grillby still had to wear the collars but no more muzzle or chains. It was a win win. Grillby got to call home as well and tears were shed. A lot of tears. Sans and Grillby were currently reading an adventure book together, taking turns reading it aloud. Suddenly, Sans felt a sharp pain in his abdomen.

Sans bends over grabbing his stomach and screams out in pain and Grillby shouts in fear, "Dust! Horror! Help!" both guards rush in and Horror growls out, "What did ya do to 'im?!" And before Grillby can protest or defend himself, Sans groans out, "Nothin' he did nothin'. The eggs, they are coming! GET NIGHTMARE!" The last two words end in a scream of agony while Grillby allows Sans to squeeze his hand in a death grip. Horror nods to Dust who rushes out of the room and shouts for Nightmare, who is a few floors down. Nightmare goes completely still as he hears Dust shout, "The eggs are coming M'lord!" and then he screeches losing all composure, "FUCK! SCI GET YOUR ASS UP HERE NOW! MY KITS ARE COMING!" You could hear a very startled screech and crash from the poor lamia, as Sci several floors down hears Nightmare's shout and drops whatever he was holding. Nightmare rushes back to his room, other lamias yelling congratulations to him as he goes, Nightmare waving to each one in his gratitude.

\---------------------------------------

Nightmare's POV

\----------------------------------------

I rush back into my room tearing the vines open see my mate gasping and doubled over in pain with the elemental next to him trying to comfort him as his hand is almost snuffed out in my mates death grip. Sci enters the room panting and gasping his gloves already on and his medical bag ready to go. I quickly scoop up Sans and shout at Dust and Horror, "Escort him back to his room." and they nod and force the struggling fire elemental out of my room. Once the vines close again, I use magic to reveal the final and last hidden room. This one room that every room has in it. Inside is a mating nest, a heated egg nest and a solution for the eggs to sit in when they first come out of the mate and for them to sit in for the first week so they can gather nutrients.

My mate screams in pain again and I soothingly allow him to grip my hand in a death grip as we enter the birthing room. I shut the door behind us and gently settle him down on the reclined moss bed which allows his feet to dip into the solution bath. I then gently lick his nub and make his hole open wider to allow an exit to form for the eggs. He moans and shrieks as the first egg makes its way down his womb and pushes into the hole. He screams and pain and I help ease the process along as best as I can. The egg comes out with a popping sound and I gently lower it into the solution. The next egg is already coming down and my mate screams in pain and Sci gently says to him, "You have to push. I know it hurts, but I'll go much smoother if you push okay?" Sans grits his teeth and nods and screams again as his pushes.

I continue to lick his clit and nub and open his hole further as the rest of the eggs each come out one by one. The last egg is always the hardest. I wince and my mate screams in pure agony, tears streaming down his cheeks and the final egg comes out. All eight of them. I can feel the ridges on four of them. That means there are four females and four males. A perfect balance. My mate is panting and sobbing as I soothingly lick his sore cunt. He mewls with pleasure and he cums very little and promptly passes out.

Aw he looks so cute. He only bled a little thank god. Sci checks over each eggs and then my mate and he then says, "Good news M'lord. Each egg is healthy and fully developed. You can try for more kits in a month. Your mate is fine as well. I will take my leave. Summon me if you need anything. Your mate will be out for a while, the birthing process takes a lot of energy out of him."

I nod and say quietly. "Thank you Sci." and he bows and exits the room, shutting the door behind him. I gently take my mate over to the bathing spring and wash off the blood, sweat and tears. I wrap him in a blanket and make my way over to the nest. Food is already prepared for when he wakes up. He ecto-stomach has dispelled but his breast have formed and are filling with milk. I will have food prepared for him when he wakes.

\--------------------------------

Once a day or so passes my mate wakes up and he looks around and whimpers, "Are they okay?" I nods and pat his head in reassurance and say, "Yes little one. Four little boys and four little girls. In about two weeks you will have to start breastfeeding. Here, eat up." He practically yanks the food out of my hands and wolfs it down. I sighed and chuckled as I gently pet his head. Yes, I picked the perfect little mate.

\-----------------------------------

DONE!


	10. Try Again?

LAST CHAPTER GUYS! This will be the first Undertale Fanfiction I have ever finished yay!

Thank you guys for reading and sticking with this to the end! Please vote, leave some love, share, follow me, and leave a comment!

Sans' POV

A month later

\--------------------------------------

It had been over a month since the kits were born. Each one was a precious bundle of joy. Nightmare allowed Grillby to meet them and they love the warmth he give off. Each kit has traits from me and Nightmare. Each girl was unique and the boys looked more like each other. Luna, Casey, Midnight, and Star are the four girls. All of the kits have nightmare tentacles and goop, but can summon and unsummon it on will. Saturn, Jupiter, Ash and Lilo are the boys. They are a rowdy bunch but get along great. Bill and 404 had their four kits as well and they were adorable.

I had to get used to breastfeeding but the kits don't need it any more. That was a relief. 

Nightmare had Grillby watching the kits and he suddenly scooped me up. I yelped at the sudden motion and he just chuckled. I pouted as Nightmare took us back to our room and I realized what he wanted to do. I was filled with dread. No, no no! Not again. I begin to panic as he brings us inside his private room and I squirm and struggle to get out of his grasp. Nightmare just gently tightened his grasp on me and sighs. I begin to sob and cry as I beg him, "Please! No more! Please! Can't you at least wait until next season!?" Nightmare chuckles and locks to door. He turns to face me and places me on the bed. I bolt up, able to move way faster now and try to make it to the door, but as soon as I try to move, my limbs stop working. I stand stock still and can't escape. I sob as Nightmare gently grabs my waist again with his tentacles and places me underneath him on the bed. He hovers over me and wipes away the tears streaming down my face. 

He reaches over to the table next to the bed and grabs some rope and gently ties my limbs down one by one. As if almost to tease me to say, "You will never escape." I sob louder and he just wait for a bit to allow me to calm down. I sniffle and hiccup as the tears slow down and come to as stop. This time, he picked the right to to do it. I was in a natural heat, so no potion required. I feel the room getting hotter as my ecto-parts form. He grins wolfishly at me and I squirm and pant with need. Suddenly he is kissing me and exploring every inch of my mouth. I gasp and moan allowed him entrance as he inserts a finger into my cunt. He slowly moves in and out all while his tongue explores every inch, nook and cranny of my mouth possessing it as his. He gently parts, a chain of saliva trailing from our lips.

He then gently bites my neck and growls possessively at me, "Mine, my good mate." I wince at the slight pinch and I slowly melt into his grasp. He makes his way down my chest, fondling my breast and sucking on the slowly. I moan and arch my back as it feels so good. He continues on licking each rib and sucking on them. He makes his way down to my hole and takes a long slow lick. I squeal and arch my back with pleasure as he sticks his tongue in and laps at my clit. He nibbles my nub. God I hate this! He knows exactly where and what to do to pleasure me. I feel a rushing climax but he gently pulls out and summons his, not one, but two cocks as he is mating. 

I start to plead again but he just gently thrusts the larger cock into my hole and I scream in pain and pleasure. I am stretched wide as the cock burns into my slippery folds. I feel so full. The he gently slide the second one in and I see stars as I orgasm and my walls tighten over the two cocks. He grunts with pleasure and says, "Oh stars, my little mate you are so tight~" I gasp and blubber as he begins to move in and out thrusting faster and faster. I moan and squeal wanting him to go faster. I gasp out, "Faster Nightmare! FASTER!" Nightmare smugly grins and complies, moving at an inhuman pace. I scream with pleasure as I orgasm but he isn't done. Nightmare continues at his breathtaking speed and he cums into me. 

Then he groans and I feel that dreaded feeling once again. I sob out hoping he'll give me a break, "Please! Give me another month! Please!" Nightmare just continues and I feel an egg moving along my cunt. I scream with pain and pleasure as one, two, three, four, five, six eggs enter my womb, each time it goes in rocking my body with a mini orgasm each time.

I groan in despair as my stomach is once again filled with eggs. I sob as Nightmare finished thrusting inside of me again and cums inside of me. I begin cry as he pulls out and dispels his cocks and gently licks my cunt.

He finishes up his "job" and straight up. He slithers over to the table next to the bed and grabs a rag. He gently dips it into the small pool of water near the heated coals and comes back over to me. I am crying loudly as the tears slide down my face. Nightmare leans over to me and kisses my forehead. He the cleans me up and places the rag onto a shelf to dry. He comes back over and unties me from the bed, and before I can even move, he curls around me as I cry. After a while I calm down and he coos into my neck, making me shiver, "You are all mine my little mate. You will never escape."

I feel my eyes burn with unshed tears once again, as I know I am doomed for a lifetime of the process of birthing, pain and pleasure. I settle down into Nightmare's coils with defeat. I am his.

\----------------------------------------------------

DONE! 

I know it's a bit shorter than the other chapters but

FIN~


End file.
